Last Regrets
by SnowBlizzard
Summary: IYxYYH Kagome is the only one who makes it out of the battle alive with the whole Shikon no Tama. Regretting everything, Kagome makes 4 wishes on the Shikon no Tama. One of those wishes was that she had never set foot in their lives. KagKur or KagYouko?
1. Death

(A/N: This is my first Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Please R&R, I'd like to know what you think.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. (Although that part won't be mentioned in a while.)

_Italic_ - Flashbacks or memory

* * *

Chapter 1: Death 

Red. Everything was red. The field to the variety of body parts that all lay there sickly, crusted from blood. There was a battle among the demons but that didn't mean that humans alike weren't involved in stopping this mad massacre. The battle had only taken hours but by the vast amount of blood and dead corpses, you would have thought that it had taken days maybe even weeks. The plant life that was growing in the area was either bathed in blood or uprooted because of the battle.

A finger twitched as nerves finally returns to her. Blue, grey eyes fluttered open as the events of the battle came all too harshly back to her. She was a beautiful 17 year old teenager who had seen life at its cruelest. Tears mixed with the small drops of rain streaked down her face washing away the crimson blood.

'Why? Why couldn't I have died along with them? They weren't supposed to die! They never did anything to deserve to die! They were supposed to live long lives and be happy... They weren't supposed to leave me! What kind of friends are they! They left me all alone...'

The roaring thunder over head reflected on the broken girl's inner turmoil. Large drops of rain pelted down on her face mixing with her tears. The blood that once caked her face washed away to reveal a milky white complexion. 'Alone...' She closed her eyes in attempt to get away from all her memories, from her failures, from reality.

'I deserve to be alone... if I hadn't walked into their lives, they would have been happy... none of this would have happened... They wouldn't have died... They wouldn't have died...'

The young woman cover from head to toe in the sea of red blood, slowly and wobbly stood up. The crimson mixture of blood and rain streamed down her side, slowly washing away the grime. Her knees were weak from the previous battle for life. Sobs raked her small, fragile body but she didn't stop as she kept her pace to her destination. The cuts and bruises that marred her once porcelain skin, were forgotten as she limped to area her friends had fallen.

Kirara, the brave fire cat, had fought bravely along side her master. Even to the very end when it was clear that she was tired and drained, she fought on to protect the very ones she loved. She had died bravely and horribly. Her once cream coloured fur was lost in the red blood. She had died protecting Sango from one of Kagura's wind attacks. Kirara had bravely taken the blow but it had left her dissipated and scattered everywhere. All that left for a reminder was the odd patch of fur and the neko's blood.

Sango had been so brave when she faced this demon army knowing that she may die in the end. She made it so far but hadn't had enough energy to survive the attack from Naraku. Her favoured weapon, Hiraikotsu was lodged into her stomach. _Sango had thrown the weapon in attempt to kill Naraku when she heard the grueling roar from Kirara and then Kohaku had attacked her from behind. She had whipped around to confront him and hadn't seen Hiraikotsu rebound back to her with twice the speed. Sango spun around only to have Hiraikotsu cut Kohaku in half and then lodged itself in her midsection breaking her spine._

'Her eyes... her once beautiful, live, and emotional eyes...' Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she recalled her sister's death. 'Sango had coughed up so much blood. Screaming... oh how I remember the screams coming from Miroku when he saw the brave warrior being struck down by her own weapon.'

'Miroku...' _He had been so worried about Sango that he didn't notice the demon cut his right arm off. He was in such shock that he didn't even flinch at the pain._ 'Oh how I wish they never had to go through that.' _When he had reached Sango's form, six of Naraku's tentacles ripped through the air and pierced Miroku's torn body. One tentacle pierced each shoulder, one each through his legs, one through his stomach and the final death blow was the last bloody tentacle that was wrapped around his beating heart and then finally crushing it._ 'Blood... there was so much blood...'

"Inuyasha-onii-san..." _He had died in attempt to save Kikyou, his mate. Kikyou had joined in the battle sometime in the middle. She had shot her arrows taking tens of demons at a time. But further in the battle... somewhere when they were down to Naraku only, Kikyou had run out of arrows. Her only means of protection had been her bow if she channelled her miko powers into it for short range or her hanyou mate, Inuyasha._

_Just when Kagome and Inuyasha were ready to give the final blow, a shrill shriek filled the battle field as tentacles were hovering over the frightened miko. Time seemed to have slowed down as panic flashed through the amber coloured eyes. _

_Without another thought, Inuyasha dashed in front of the miko in attempt to block her from the attack._ 'They had died together... in each other's arms.' Kagome closed her tears streaked eyes in attempt to block the horrid images. _The multiple tentacles pierce both of their bodies and flung their corpses apart._ Their remains scattered in the now quiet battlefield.

_Kagome turned away from the gruesome sight to the sadistic bastard laughing at all his fallen enemies he had personally killed. Her heart tightened as she hoped this was just a horrible nightmare, that when she woke up her friends would be there safe and trying to comfort her. But as her heart felt as if it was ready to rip out, she knew this had to be real. _

_Her tearful stormy blue eyes filled with rage as she dashed forward with immense speed and raised her double katana filled with her purifying powers. It swept down in a perfect arc and had purified her victim from the chest down._

_Naraku hadn't accounted for her to recover so quickly and was caught off guard, but was quickly replaced by a malicious smirk that was plastered on his face._

S_o our little miko wants to play now. Why don't we add another player to our fun game? Hmm?" Tentacles had sprouted in place of his legs and arms and stretched out into the surrounding forest._

_"What are you playing at, Naraku? You've already killed everyone dear to me." The lone figure in a navy blue fighting kimono grabbed her bow from her back and notched two arrows with the speed of an expert and was ready to shoot at any given moment._

_"Kukukuku... Aren't you forgetting someone? Someone that would forever haunt your memories..." When Naraku trailed off, she knew exactly who he was referring to..._

_Shippo. _

_Screams of terror filled the forest and were only getting louder when the tentacles were retracting. Kagome's clutch on her bow tightened when she saw the terrified form of her son in the hands of her enemy._

_"Let my son go. He had nothing to do with this. Your fight is with me." The tips of both arrows glowed an eerie blue as she poured a large amount of her purification powers into it._

_"Kukuku... quite the contrary, anything having to do with you has to do with this outcome."_

_"Okaa-san! Okaa-san help me!" loud screams were coming from the small kitsune._

"_Naraku, I told you to unhand my kit!" Kagome let the arrows soar hoping one will hit the tentacle that held her kit while the other hit Naraku's heart._

_"NO! You will not kill me! You'll regret this!" with the last of his strength he squeezed the little kit in his tentacles until he felt the fragile bones crush and the blood pool on his limb. _

_"HAHAHA. You've just signed you're kit's death. You have not won when I took away the very things you had lived to protect." There was a final flare in energy as he was purified into ashes. "AHHH!"_

_Kagome fell to her knees and watched the prone body of her kit limp in the arms of her enemy. His emerald eyes had held immense pain and had glistened over in death. 'He killed him. He killed my Shippo... He killed my innocent Shippo!' The small, demented body fell in a heap. Blood spew from his mouth at the sheer pressure and his heart had been crushed from the inside._ That was when she had blackened out from the battle's toll over her body.

Kagome walked passed the demented form of her kit. Looking at him would give any sane person tears or make them feel sick. His rib cage was crushed, dislocated and sticking out of his skin in an odd position. Hell, all his bones that weren't crushed to little bits were sticking out in odd directions.

Pushing aside the demon parts and ashes, Kagome finally came to contact of the jewel that was calling out to her very soul. Upon the slightest brush of her fingertips, the jewel turned from a purple almost black coloured jewel to a clear white pink one. And with a little more energy she merged the two pieces she had together.

A fresh wave of tears streaked her face as she finally accomplished what their goal was all alone. Suddenly, an unexpected pulse of a great amount of energy was coming from the little jewel that she possessed causing her to gasp. The faint glow from the jewel pulsed in sync with the energy. The light expanded covering up the bewildered miko and as well as the energy becoming stronger causing Kagome to shield her eyes.


	2. 4 Wishes

(A/N: Thanks for your wonderful reviews. For those who asked for a chapter, well here it is. Well Fluffy-sama you'll find out where Sesshoumaru was in this chapter. I hope more people R&R! I'd like to know what you'd think.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 2: 

When she woke up she was in a white place. There was no other way to describe it. Everything was white. The floor, if it was a floor, was also white. All you could see was white everywhere, except... there... there was a figure slowly and leisurely walking closer and closer to her.

All you could make out was the figure had long, dark coloured hair, wore ancient looking armour, and he or she held themselves high and proud. Kagome sat up quickly preparing for the pain that was supposed to accompany that action.

'Supposed to' as the key words. Looking down at her skin she couldn't even see the cuts and bruises she had gotten from the battle. Her once bloody body was clean as if she didn't just battle for her own life. Her torn clothes were mended, not a thread out of place.

Looking back up to the figure she could clearly see that it was a female warrior. She had straight long black hair that reached her waist. Her warm, calculating, brown eyes were staring at her intently. Strapped to the left side of her waist were two katana. Her face held a sincere look as she finally stopped in front of Kagome. She wore the traditional white haori and red hakama of a miko but didn't have the bow and quiver of arrows that usually was the preferred weapon.

"Kagome-sama," her voice was angelic, like a soft caress of the wind on her cheek, "I am Midoriko, one of the souls currently residing in the Shikon no Tama. We are currently inside the Shikon no Tama. You have been granted four wishes one for each soul residing in the Shikon. What are your wishes?"

"Wishes..." fresh tears streamed down her face and she buried her face into her lap, "this whole situation started with wishes. If I hadn't walked into their lives... if I hadn't fallen down the well... if I hadn't broken the stupid jewel... if Naraku never existed... they would all be happy. This stupid jewel and I were the cause of their pain." Midoriko's eyes softened at the broken girl in front of her.

"Kagome-sama, this wasn't your fault. You shouldn't mourn over something you had no power to control." Her head shot up and stared Midoriko in the eyes. Such pain and loneliness made the ancient miko gasp.

"You're wrong... I regret for ever coming into their lives! They would have lived happily! If I never fell down the well and if Naraku never was alive, Sango would still have Kohaku and her village, Miroku would never have had to suffer the curse of the kazaana, Kikyou would have never died and would have lived happily with Inuyasha, and Shippo... he was the least deserving of such a death... his parents would have never had to die because of the jewel shard, he would have had the perfect family! I just wish... I wish... that they were all alive again... that they never had to meet me... that Naraku had never, ever existed... and that they lived their lives happily and to their fullest."

"Kagome-sama..." by that time, Kagome had broken down and started to cry non-stop, "your wishes will be granted, but... since wishing at all isn't a pure act but your wishes aren't malicious... you will still have to suffer the consequences, do you accept?"

"I don't care! They never should have died! They should be alive! Sango and Miroku should have married and had children together! Inuyasha and Kikyou should have lived till they were old and grey! I don't care what it takes for them to be alive again! I'll suffer all the consequences by myself if I have to..."

"Very well, your wish has been granted. Their lives would be as if Naraku had never existed. They would have never met you. Kikyou-sama would have never died. Inuyasha-sama never was pinned to a tree. Shippo-san still has his parents. Sango-sama has her village. Kirara-san never dead and still lives with Sango-sama. Miroku-sama and his family never suffered from the kazaana. And finally, all the human's and demon's lives that had been affected by Naraku would all be revived and no one but you, your future family to a certain extent, the kami's and the Shikon would know the truth. This will be history and will forever be repeated."

"Forever be repeated? As in this was how it was destined to turn out..." a sad smile appeared on Kagome's face. The tears had finally stopped as she amended what went wrong in life.

"As for your punishment, you are to serve the deity, King Enma, which will be the future ruler over the realm, Reikai."

"Reikai? Spirit World? What's that?"

"The world is going to be divided into three realms, Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai. Sesshoumaru-sama and King Enma will be discussing about this in the near future approximately 400 years into the past from the future. The two of them will be ruling over their respected realms."

"So that's why Sesshou-kun had to leave two days prior to our battle..."

"Yes. Also, he will not have met you once we come out of the Shikon it was part of your wish. If you want to you can reacquaint yourself with your former comrades. Be warned though, they may not be as trusting. It would be like the first time you met them and the time will be 55 years back from the current feudal era. I believe though you will have to kill Onigumo for this to succeed and for history to finally be able to get back on course. Oh yeah... back to your punishment..."

Kagome raised a brow and tried to suppress her giggles, "Hey, just because I'm a thousand year old soul doesn't mean I don't get side tracked... ah back to topic... you will serve King Enma-sama. You will have to wait though for the realms to finally set in and divide before you get your first assignment I presume... so just think of this as a break until you're really needed. You can visit and watch over your friends. Oh and for the Shikon... it will be returned to your body and Kikyou-sama's guardianship will be over with a visit from me."

"But how will it be possible for Kikyou and I to be alive at the same time? I am her reincarnation by the way."

"Oh dear... well since you have to serve King Enma-sama anyways for years... Ah ha! I'll give you another soul, a youkai soul, a shadow kitsune to be exact. That way your body will live through the ages as you serve King Enma-sama and you can exist along side Kikyou-sama."

"Okay... Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's see about training you..."

"You mean I'm a... a..." Kagome looked down at her hands. The only thing that changed was that she had long sharp claws instead of her petite nails. Something silky smooth brushed the side of her leg. Looking at it was a silky, black fox tail that just reached passed her knees. Her hair stayed the same colour and length but the only difference was it was silkier. She felt it... some thing twitched on the top of her head. No wait... it was two it's... slowly... Kagome's hand reached for the top of her head only to touch something fuzzy. It probably was black. Tracing it to the base, she found out it was connected to her head. "I've got ears..."

"You forgot about a tail too."

"Yeah but... I wasn't expecting fox ears... So how much did my face change since I don't have a mirror... so can't see it."

"Hmm... well your eyes are the same colour, bluish grey, but it has some silver flecks in it. Your cheek bones are higher, your face a bit more slender... but other wise nothing changed. You would look very elegant."

"Would look? What do you mean by that?"

"Well let's just say that you sitting there flat on your bum with your legs spread out in front of you, and you cocking your head to one side asking me a question like a little kit..."

"Okay! Okay I get it already!" Kagome was crimson in the face when Midoriko pointed it out and decided to stand up.

"Well you asked so I answered. Anyways you're staying here until you get training with your demon abilities. Ah... there's your new sensei Kai-sama."

Kai was also a kitsune by the looks of it. He was 6ft 7", a foot taller than Kagome in her demon form. He had long black hair which was held in a low ponytail but his slender face was framed with silver locks. He had a very handsome face and looked to be in his 20's. His eyes though were mostly silver with hints of gold and held a mischievous gleam. On his head were 2 rounded kitsune ears. They were navy blue almost black with the tips silvery white. He had a black tail that had a silvery tip. He wore armour that was similar to Sesshoumaru's but seemed to be a bit heavier and more ancient looking. He was wearing a simple black haori and hakama and also had two swords on his left hip.

"Ah... what a pretty little vixen we have here," Kai walked around the tense Kagome observing her physically and spiritually, "a powerful vixen too."

He walked up to Kagome and held her chin for a closer look at her face, "and such captivating eyes," the demon stepped back to where Midoriko was standing and bowed, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kai, a half silver and half shadow kitsune and one of the four spirits of the Shikon no Tama."

"I am Kagome Higurashi." In respect, Kagome bowed back.

"Kai, she will be your pupil as well as mine." This caused the demon to raise an eyebrow.

"She is the current guardian of the Shikon no Tama and has a new soul of a shadow kitsune. She needs you to teach her about her youkai abilities while I teach her how to control her miko abilities from purifying herself."

"Pupil? Hmm..." Kai walked back up to Kagome and whispered into her ear from behind, "I can teach you more than just the ways of a kitsune," his voice was low and seductive hinting something more than innocent lessons. His warm breath tickled the bared patch of skin on her shoulder making her shiver and blush. It didn't help when he started to run his claws up and down her stomach.

"Hentai!" out of reflexes she spun around and slapped him. Being a kitsune and was in a playful mood, Kai rubbed his cheek and gave a cute pout.

"What have I done to deserve such abuse, Kagome-sama?" Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Men, all they want is sex." In the back, Midoriko was trying to stop her giggles from surfacing.

"Me? What have I done?" Kai cocked his head to the side like a cute little kit.

"Oh I don't know... maybe run your claws up and down my stomach!"

"You must have me mistaken by another good looking kitsune. I swear by my life I did no such thing."

"I don't think it counts when you aren't even alive to begin with," countered Kagome.

"Alright, as amusing as it's been watching you two bicker, we have to train. Also, Kai, please try not to seduce your pupils." Kai disappeared from beside Kagome to reappear beside Midoriko who had a bored expression on her face.

"Can I try to seduce you?" His voice was low and husky while he wrapped an arm around Midoriko's waist and started to stroke her thigh. _Sigh_

"No. Now remove your arm before I have to remove it for you," with that Midoriko drew one of her two blades from her left hip and held it threateningly towards Kai. Sad chuckles could be heard from the forgotten miko in front of them causing Midoriko to blush and Kai to have a goofy boyish grin.

"You two remind me so much of Miroku-sama and Sango-chan. Miroku would flirt with Sango and any other women he thought or deemed pretty and would occasionally touch their butts, particularly Sango's. And Sango would hit Miroku over the head or give him death threats. But everyone could see that they loved each other dearly." Kagome gave a sad sigh that accompanied her sad smile. "Those were things that always brightened my day. But... because I came along and mess up, they died... Well at least they're alive now... err... not yet but will be once they're born again! I've got to get those two together when I get out of this place." Her sad mood was quickly replaced by a happy scheming temper which caused the two figures to feel uneasy by her rapid mood change.

"So," one again Kai had his lecherous smile, "you heard what she said, you are clearly infatuated with my cunning kitsune charms." He nodded sagely and didn't see the miko turn bright red at his comment.

"So now on to training!" Midoriko tried to change the subject to only be brought back to their love life to the amusement of Kagome.

_Three years later - or 552 years into the past from the future_

"So Midoriko-chan, has your relationship gone any further with Kai?" Kagome wiggled her eye brow suggestively. This little action caused the ancient miko to blush several shades of red.

"You know that Kai-san and I aren't like that!" fits of giggles was all that came out of Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... you've been saying that for three years but I've seen how you two flirt with each other. _Giggles_ You two would have made the cutest couple!"

"And you've been saying that for three years too. _Sigh_ You know your time here is up. You'll have to kill Onigumo to ensure he doesn't figure something more nasty to do than create Naraku. It's been a pleasure teaching you Kagome-chan."

"Yes it has," They didn't have to even turn around to find out who the masculine voice was.

"I've got a question for you guys. Since my stay here in the Shikon, I've only met you two out of the four souls. Why is that?"

"Ah... as you may see, our souls lay dormant in this jewel. We will not appear unless we are summoned by our guardian. Even then it might be hard to get us to surface. The Shikon is a jewel of great power, both pure and evil. We are the 'pure' souls of the Shikon that isn't clouded by the evil, hate and the lust for power. Mind you, no soul is 100 percent pure as no soul is 100 percent evil. Since you had no interest in the 'evil' souls, they were not summoned for your stay."

"Oh... Thanks for the info Mido-chan. _Sigh_ I guess it's really time to go isn't it?"

"Yes. Kagome, we've prepared something for your departure." After Kai said that, he took out the two parcels that he hid behind his back. One of the packages had a silver silk clothe that wrapped around it. The other one had a black silk clothe wrapped around it. "The black one is from me. The silver is from Mido-chan."

"I... uh... I... I don't know what to say... you guys went out of your way to train me and now you're giving me gifts." Her blue eyes were filled with tears of gratitude.

"It was nothing Kagome-chan, we wanted to teach you otherwise Kai-san and I would have nothing to do anyways. Now just put the skills we've taught you to good use and that'll be all the repay we'll need."

"Yea... dry your tears. You know how much I hate it when you cry." Kai knelt down on one knee and gently brushed away the stray tears from Kagome's eyes. In an unexpected motion she had both her sensei in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you. I'll remember everything you've taught me and I'll put it to good use." They stayed like that for a little while longer before letting go. Midoriko took this time to conjure up a black vortex that would lead Kagome back to the real world.

"Kagome, it time to leave. If you ever need us for advice or anything you will be able to summon us in your dreams. Kagome Higurashi-sama, guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and protector of the world, we bid you a long, happy, joyous life," both Kai and Midoriko bowed towards Kagome which in turn bowed back, "Just a reminder, you still have to kill Onigumo, and I've already talked to Kikyou-sama about the jewel's... uh... destiny." This caused Kagome to raise a brow,

"So you didn't tell her the truth?"

"Well... um..."

"You didn't tell her the truth," Kagome stated.

"Well you know I didn't want her to feel like she was used so... I just told her that the jewel will vanish because she kept it pure for so long and... I told her that in return we will grant her a long happy life with her beloved hanyou."

"Mido-chan... you just told her the wish I made! It was going to happen even if you didn't voice it out!"

"Hehe... but there was no harm from doing so." At this point Midoriko pretty much was hidden behind Kai who watched this event with amusement in his eyes, "Well look at the time, it's time to go! Oh and don't forget your gifts!"

"Fine, fine, but next time I see you two I expect little kits running around this place," Kagome gave a wink and watched the two turn a crimson red before chuckling and headed off to the portal.

"KAGOME!" that whine from Midoriko just caused the small chuckle to turn into alaughing fit just as she stepped out of the portal.


	3. Finally Free

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story lately. I've got a lot of homework... and most of it is due tomorrow! I'm so dead... but I really didn't want to do it so I'm online updating! or writing... though I'm not supposed to... my business course is harder than it seems... and this is only the second week! I don't even want to imagine was the middle of the year is. I know I should have updated this, but I'm enjoying my other story more but I'm kind of stumped on that one too... Well I'm going to stop. Now please R&R! I don't mind _some_, and I stretch the word 'some', criticism.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho (though, I haven't really gotten to the part yet)

* * *

"It's so good to actually see other colours than white!" Kagome stretched her aching arms over her head and turned around to where the jewel was located. She was currently in a small, wooden temple that she assumed was where Kikyou kept the jewel when she wasn't praying. And right in front of her was the jewel glowing a shade ofpink. Brushing her fingers on it, the jewel reacted to her touch and glowed a bright pink almost white light and shot into her chest. 

Looking the small packages to her side, curiosity got the best of her and encouraged her to find out what they were. Looking at the Kai's package, Kagome slowly undid the knot in the black silk. Sliding the components out, she could see that Kai had gotten her a replica of his armour but this one was as surprisingly light and it fit her perfectly. Beside that was a katana. This blade crackled with power as she brushed her hand along the black sheath. Gently sliding the blade out, she could clearly see the moons reflection on the smooth silver surface. Neatly imprinted on the blade was the words 'shadow warrior' or KageMusha.

Shifting her gaze to the silver package, Kagome slid off the silk cloth like she did the previous one. The cloths lid off to reveal a beautiful set of silk black miko garbs. On the haori there were golden threads that wove around the body in the design of a dragon. The hakama also had a dragon woven around the legs as a design but those were made from silver threads. Like the previous package, wrapped inside was also another katana. But unlike the previous katana, this one radiated pure energy. The blade was a nicely polished silver and on it was engraved the word 'Protector' or Hogosha. Carefully, Kagome slid the blade back into its black sheath.

Shedding her previous clothing, Kagome slipped on the black garbs. It took extra time with the armour but she got it on with few problems. Carefully fastening the obi, Kagome slipped both blades on either side of her hips. So in total, she had 4 blades and a few daggers hidden in her sleeve. Satisfied Kagome pulled her hair into a braid and tied it with a piece of the silver clothe mindful of her ears. After she was finished, she quietly folded her previous clothing and wrapped it in the black silk before hauling it over her shoulder and onto her back.

Kagome exited the temple and notice that it was around 3 in the morning. Her ears twitched trying to pick up any unfamiliar sounds but found none.In less than a second, Kagome had melded and shifted into the dark shadows of the night. She had learned from Kai that shadow kitsune are able to meld into shadows making them almost impossible to detect hence the name shadow kitsune. It was a great way to travel and very efficient too. The only ones who were able to detect where they were would be holy beings such as miko's or houshi's or other youkai powerful enough to learn to travel through shadows. But Kagome being a miko herself, is able to hide from both the holy beings and demons making her virtually impossible to detect.

Casting a quick barrier around herself, Kagome sifted through the shadows without a care. Once Kagome reached Inuyasha Forest, she stepped out of the shadows and scanned the surrounding area. 'Hmmm... I wonder where Inuyasha is...' Finding him no where near her, Kagome shrugged it off and headed to the cave Onigumo occupies.

From the field that the cave outlooked, Kagome could see and hear the flicker of a fire and some whispered conversations. Quickly melding back into the shadows, Kagome made her way towards the cave.

"Onigumo-san, how are you feeling?" the calm, serene voice was clearly from a female.

"Fine," his voice was coarse, "what brings you out here at this hour?" By this time Kagome made it further inside the cave and stayed in the shadows of the many crevices while she listened to them converse.

"I'm feeling an ominous aura tonight. And the intention this aura holds seems to be directed to you." Kikyou was sitting there stirring the roaring fire with another stick. Kagome would have snorted at that comment if it wouldn't give away her location.

"I'll be fine Kikyou-sama. So what about your relationship with your _hanyou_?" Onigumo said the last word in utter disgust while Kikyou thought nothing about it. 'This guy really fell in love with her...'

"At the moment, Inuyasha-san is off doing something. He didn't tell me exactly what but he said that I would find out soon enough." 'Aw... how sweet! I think Inuyasha's getting Kikyou a present!'

"Onigumo-san, I need to be leaving soon, dawn is approaching," as she said that, Kikyou gathered her basket of herbs and was starting to put out the fire.

"Farewell, Kikyou-sama." Without even looking back, Kikyou left the cave. When they were sure she was gone and out of hearing range, Onigumo started to mutter.

"Inuyasha! It's always about Inuyasha! Kikyou is mine! How dare she fall in love with a worthless half breed! Inuyasha, you'll regret taking Kikyou away from me!" Having heard enough Kagome stepped out of the shadows and into the small amount of light that filtered through the entrance and purposely made some noise with her feet.

"Who goes there! Show yourself!" Once Kagome's face was in the light she heard a small gasp coming from the crippled form. "Kik-... Kikyou? You're a demon?"

"ARG! I'm not KIKYO! But you Onigumo, have lived long enough! Your life will end now before you start your evil rampage!" pulling out her two old blades, Kagome slit Onigumo's throat and watched as he died a quick and painless death but not before he made a loud blood curling scream.

Kagome felt bad about killing a human but reminded herself that is she didn't, she would have the death of countless innocent humans on her conscience. 'Aw... Kikyou's sure to come and find out about the racket! _Sigh _But he had to be stopped.' Getting up, Kagome found a spot where the earth was soft enough to be carved without destroying her blade. And she wrote 'To Kikyou-sama, Onigumo was an evil bandit. He had to be killed before he did something monstrous and wreak havoc among humankind. I would like to ask you to pray for his soul and wash away his sins so he may rest peacefully.–Kage.'

Just as she finished the message, soft footsteps could be heard. Melding into the shadows she saw the young miko enter the cave.

"Onigumo? Are you alright?" When she finally the dead corpse of the bandit surrounded by his warm blood she let out a little gasp. Quickly judging the situation she confirmed that he didn't die long ago and spun around ready for an attack. Kagome watched as she finally found the message that she had written. After Kikyou finished reading it she shook her head sadly. "Onigumo..." Kagome watched as Kikyou burned his body and gave a silent prayer to the dead and then left.

Shifting through the shadows Kagome silently followed Kikyou without her notice. Kikyou had made her way back to the village to the hut she shared with Kaede.

"Sister! You're back quickly! Have you finished your visit with Onigumo-sama?" Kaede was a cute nine year old with both eyes intact. Both her eyes held warm brown orbs as she regarded her older sister. Kikyou knelt down to eye level with Kaede before speaking,

"Kaede-chan, Onigumo-san died," the little girl gave a gasp of horror before curiosity got the best of her,

"What happened sister?" Kikyou shook her head sadly,

"I'm not sure. When I got there he was dead, and on the ground next to him was a message saying that he had to die or else he would create havoc."

"Oh... Are you going to the temple?"

"Yes, I have to check on the Shikon no Tama... I have to check if what I dreamt was real..." Once the two of them reached the temple and slid open the door there was only a gasp of surprise coming from the smaller figure while a sigh of relief came from the older girl.

"Sister... it's gone!"

"Yes I know Kaede-chan. Midoriko-sama had come to me in a dream saying that the jewel will disappear... I wasn't sure until now but... I am finally free of this burden."

"That's great sister!" a ghost of a smile appeared on Kikyou's face as she finally realized that she was truly free. Free from the burden of a cursed jewel and lived. For once in Kikyou's life she was happy and it didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

It was evening and Kikyou sat by the river looking upon the villagers as they worked away on the fields. Kagome was still trailing after Kikyou and saw a flash of red that settled on the nearest tree to the river. A small smile appeared on her lips as she watched the events.

Inuyasha sat up in the tree and watched his beloved miko. At first he was only interested in her because she guarded the Shikon but gradually he fell in love with her. He would do anything to protect her. He would willingly give his life up for her safety. She was beautiful in every way. Both body and mind.The way she sat there peacefully as she gazed at the sunset... she looked like a goddess. But there was something different about her today. It almost seemed as if she was... happy...

"Inuyasha would you come and sit with me?" her gentle voice broke his chain of thoughts as he jumped down and landed right beside her.

"What is it Kikyou? You seem different today." He was caught off guard by her beautiful smile that was only directed at him.

"Inuyasha, have you wondered why I've never killed you?" at his silent she turned around only to see him nod, "It was because you reminded me of me. We were both outsiders unable to live a happy life and be an ordinary person. But as I have known you over the years... I've..." taking a big breath Kikyou prepared for what she was about to say, "When I've met you I became an ordinary woman. I fell in love with you. At first my duty demand that I shouldn't but... I have."

"Kikyou," Inuyasha sat down beside the lonely miko and wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap. They held each other lovingly that Kagome had tears in her eyes. 'This is so touching!' "Kikyou, I don't care what you are, I love you. Will you... will you be my mate?"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyou brought her hand and brushed the side of his face seeing the complete honest words in his eyes, "yes, only if I'll be with you forever."

Their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Kikyou's arms found themselves around the hanyou's neck and into his soft hair. When they broke apart Inuyasha finally asked the question that he wanted to know the answer to,

"What had you so happy earlier, koi?"

"I can become an ordinary woman now, Inuyasha. I can be with you. The Shikon no Tama has disappeared, taken by kami-sama. My duty as the guardian has ended. Now I can be with you forever." Inuyasha had a genuine smile on his face as he kissed Kikyou. 'Okay... I think that's enough spying on my brother. Watching them make-out isn't something I look forward too. Let's look for... Sesshou-kun!'

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if some of you didn't like the happy ever after with Kikyou, but in this version she didn't really do anything wrong. So there's nothing to really hate her for. Would it make you readers happy that they won't be mentioned much? Well R&R!) 


	4. Lieutenant

(A/N: Sorry for the long updates. I've got lots of work to do and I've got lots of work due on Monday not to mention I've got Saturday classes... and I can't think of what else to write. Oh thanks for all your encouraging reviews. Hmm but I'm starting to think, should this be a Kurama and Kagome fic or Youko and Kagome fic. So hard to tell.)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I don't think Yu Yu Hakusho is really mentioned in this yet...

* * *

It had taken hours of traveling through shadows but Kagome had finally made it to the Western Castle. She had been here before when Sesshoumaru insisted on her getting training before the final battle when he first joined the group and first witnessed the group hold up against a hoard of youkai. He hadn't participated in the attack or defense. But he opted to just watching to see the extent of their abilities. Let's just say Kagome wasn't in the best condition when they finished. She had been the target of the demon attack because of the jewel she carried around her neck. She had successfully made a fool out of herself when her long ranged attacks became futile when the demons surrounded her and was too close to shoot arrows at. Inuyasha was busy trying to protect Kikyou from the hoard of demons and didn't see her situation until she gave a much undignified scream. The ever so stoic lord had surprisingly saved her from being killed but she was still bloody and bruised. After that he had _insisted_ or demanded that they train unless they want to get killed within the first five minutes of the final battle with Naraku.

Chuckling sadly to herself, she couldn't help but think bitterly, 'That still didn't keep them from getting killed.' Oh those months of training really killed her and her friends, literally. She and her friends had to be in constant alert because Sesshoumaru attacked at any moment he deemed right and with the added training in the mornings too. It turns out that he had no qualms about killing them but he would revive them right after with the Tenseiga. That was their punishment if they weren't alert, death to only get revived again for another day of training. Kagome died so many times that she didn't even bother counting after the first ten times. It hurt like hell at first but she gradually got use to the pain and barely even winced. Not that she had much choice when she was dead... luckily getting revived from Tenseiga also meant no scars, sickness, or any other body problems.

In the mornings each one of them would take turns taking on Sesshoumaru until they all tire out. The only rule for his advantage was no holy powers. This also meant that Kagome was a sitting duck. She somehow got Sesshoumaru to teach her how to use a double katana. She had improved drastically from the beginning of the three month torture to the last month where she could hold her own against him. It didn't mean that she would beat him in a fight without her miko abilities but she could hold her own for awhile. All her friends had improved and gained at that experience.

Settling herself on a branch in front of his palace, Kagome let her energy flare a bit to tell Sesshoumaru that someone was in his lands waiting for him. She had picked a particularly leafy tree to get out of the noon sun. Kagome knew that she wouldn't have to wait long when she sensed his presence in his library. In less than a minute Kagome jumped down and just avoided being melted but apparently that was what was happening to the branch she had situated herself on.

"What do you want fox? You are trespassing on my lands."

"Gees, Sesshoumaru-sama, you'd think you, being a lord and all, would be more polite."

"I will not stand by with you insulting me," with that he lunged forward and drew his sword, "you will die." Drawing both her swords, Kagome quickly blocked his sword with one of hers leaving the left hand to defend if necessary. Sesshoumaru was surprised but it was covered with his emotionless mask. Kagome who had lived with this stoic demon for three months easily saw through his mask.

"Surprised?" Kagome kept up the defense while Sesshoumaru was still on the attack.

"How did she?" He had no time to dwell at that thought as he observed her fighting skills.

"You have not attacked. Why?" He gracefully jumped back and rounded her looking for an opening to attack.

"You're very observant just like I've heard," Kagome complimented, "if it were someone else," 'like your brother,' "they would have gone straight to attacking ruthlessly without even attempting to strike a conversation or find out what happened." She raised her sword in her left hand when Sesshoumaru reappeared above her. Kagome blocked fluently before jumping back and sheathing her weapons. Bowing down she attempted a peace treaty.

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama, I heard from neighbouring villages that you're in need of a lieutenant for one of your generals. I presume that my skill meets your liking?" Finally after sheathing his sword, he nodded his head.

"Yes, follow me up to the library." They walked in complete silence. When they walked up to the guards at the gate, all Sesshoumaru was give a slight nod and they parted for him. They walked straight down the halls until they reach a set of large red-wooded doors. Pushing it aside they entered. Kagome stood before the desk as she watched Sesshoumaru walk around and sit on the desk. All around the room were neatly placed books and scrolls. It was a vast library of knowledge that surprised Kagome when she first been here not that this was the first. "It's so good to finally be back in here."

"State your name."

"I am Kagome, milord, but please call me Kage."

"Tell me, why have you decided to come to me?" His face was relaxed and passive but underneath that he was truly curious.

"Well, I've got nothing else to do for another 50 years or so, so I thought that traveling would be fun. That is until I heard that you needed someone to help manage your army, so I changed my mind and decided I wanted to meet you." Honestly that was partially true. Shrugging it off, she waited for his reply.

"I normally don't have females in the army. But your skills in combat are satisfying so I'll appoint you second in command to my central general Kaze." Seeing a nod and a bow come from the fox, Sesshoumaru proceeded, "Jaken, call Kaze in."

"Yes, milord," came the squeaking reply of the green retainer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to ask you something," seeing a stiff nod, Kagome continued, "why in the world do you keep that imp around?" seeing an eyebrow raise, Kagome just shrugged, "I was just curious."

"You don't come by loyal servants that often," was his curt reply before there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The figure that came in was about 6 inches taller than Kagome. He wore thin plates of armour on his chest and arms. Underneath that he was wearing a white haori and a pair of light blue hakama. His long black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. He had pointed ears and had light blue eyes. He had an elegant face with high cheek bones. Overall, he looked handsome. He could have also passed for a human with very handsome features if not for his claws, ears and fangs.

The last time Kagome had been here, she didn't like this guy's attitude towards humans and particularly females of any race. He of course, thought that humans were filth, similar to what Sesshoumaru thought of humans before Rin came into his life. And he thought that women shouldn't be on the battlefield and should be better suited being maids or slaves for the men, by cooking, cleaning, or stuff that guys were 'too manly' to do. That conversation had really ticked Sango and Kagome off.

"You've requested my presence, milord?" The wind demon gave a bow and rose again at the nod Sesshoumaru gave.

"Meet your lieutenant, Kage."

"You can't be serious, Sesshoumaru-sama! She is just merely a girl! She can't fight in battle!" Kaze sounded genuinely horrified.

'Yup, the same old Kaze,' thought Kagome.

"I am more than able to hold up against you," giving a glare at the general, Kagome let loose a low growl of annoyance.

"I am not so easy to defeat, girl," Kaze returned the glare full force taking up her silent challenge.

"Enough. If you two wish to test out your abilities, you may do so in the dojo but not here. Kaze, Kage will be your lieutenant until I say she is not fit or she is dead. Other than that, you will not question my decisions." Both bowed and gave an apology before glaring at each other promising actions to their words. "Kaze, Kage, leave. Jaken come in."

"Yes milord," both of them said before bowing down and leaving the library.

Once out the door both demons gave each other death glares, having a silent war of wills. This lasted for five minutes or so before Jaken came out and interrupted them.

"Kage-sama, milord has instructed me to find you a room in the west wing. Follow me," abruptly, Kagome turned on her heels and followed the small imp to the west wing. She passed many familiar doors but only those doors seemed newer which shouldn't have been a surprise. But what was surprising was that she was led to the very same room she stayed in before.

"Milord has instructed me to tell you that you are expected to have dinner with him in the evening. The servants will come by when dinner is ready. There are hot springs to the door on the right. You may get ready in there. I will be leaving." Jaken turned around and left through the door he had previously came through.

"Well he sure seems nicer. Demons... never really nice to humans," rolling her eyes she took off her armour and weapons and searched through the drawers for a suitable kimono. Each kimono was made out of the finest silk. But all the kimonos in the drawer were either too fancy or too hard to move in.

"Ah... what's this?" Her fingers brushed the silky fabric and finally pulled it out. It was a navy blue fighting kimono. Scattered around the hem of the kimono were delicately woven silver threads that looked like stars. It had an elegant look and it was easy to move around in. On the back was imprinted the crescent moon in silver. The colour greatly complimented her eyes. "This is perfect."

Sliding open the door, Kagome was facing a very welcoming hot spring. Stripping down, Kagome folded her cloths and took off her undergarments and placed everything within reach of the hot spring. Kagome went to the nearby chest and took out a fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself. Turning to the side, she opened the other chest and took out the bathing supplies. There were soaps, shampoos and oils that smelled of various flowers, fruits and some didn't even have a smell.

Taking out her favourite strawberry scented shampoo and a soap that smelled of wild flowers, Kagome walked to the hot spring and let the towel fall before slipping in.

"Ah... this feels so good!" When she was inside the Shikon no Tama, she was just there as a spirit which meant that there was no need to eat, or bathe, since they won't get dirty. But she would still need rest because the spirit would still get tired. She poured the shampoo into her hands and started to wash her hair and tail. After that she washed her body with the soap and soaked in the hot spring for a little while longer.

Just as she was about to turn into a prune, Kagome stepped out and dried herself. She dressed herself in a fresh pair of undergarments and an over sized T-shirt that she got from her black travelling sack which was the silk clothe Kai used to wrap her presents. She then set off to the rigorous task of washing her own cloths and drying it. 'I don't trust the servants to wash my personal stuff. Last time I did that, it ended up lost or placed in the wrong room! It took me ages to find out where it went!'

After she dried and folded her cloths, Kagome took off her shirt and wore the fighting kimono. Sitting down on a chair near the mirror, she started to comb her hair and tail while humming a happy tune. Taking some hair, Kagome made four small braids two on each side of her face and tied the rest of her hair in a high ponytail. She had used neatly cut strips of the white silk Midoriko gave her to tie it up.

Satisfied, Kagome took some silver eye shadow and applied a bit just so that it was barely noticeable. She also put some gloss on her lips. Kagome stood up and looked at the full length mirror and strapped down all four of her swords. Hogosha and one of her old blades were on her left hip and KageMusha and the other old blade on her right. Looking through the window, the sun was setting. In a half an hour the sun will be completely set and dinner will be starting.

"Well since I have nothing to do, I'll explore a bit," quietly slipping into the shadows, Kagome strolled through the shadows in the hall. Ten minutes had passed before Kagome got bored and decided to go to the dinning hall. As she sifted through the shadows, some muttering was heard down the hall. Curious was the fox, Kagome waited for the person responsible for the noise to pass.

"It's absurd Kendoshi-sama. I don't know what Sesshoumaru-sama was thinking putting female as my second. The only thing she probably is good at is distracting all the men in the army! She was so scrawny I doubt that she has any real power," Kaze rounded the corner talking to a wolf demon that Kagome dubbed Kendoshi. Kendoshi's armour gleamed in the torch's light revealing how well kept his things were.

"Hahaha... well at least she's a looker. Or would you prefer it, if you had an ugly hag as your lieutenant?" Kendoshi shook his head causing his long flowing black hair to tumble down to his waist. He had brown fur patched around his arms. His brown tail that just swept passed his knees was swinging back and forth as he walked. His solid blue eyes held amusement as he continued to talk to Kaze. Overall he reminded her of someone she knew.

"What would the difference be? That fox acts like a grumpy old hag! She acts so much like a male, she challenged me to a spar and then ran away with her tail between her legs!" by this time Kagome was seething. Quickly she stepped out of the shadows just one metre in front of them.

"So Kaze, I hear you like talking about people behind their backs. Is that any way to talk about a lady?" her voice seemed to startle the two out of their conversation, which earned a smirk from her. Turning her attention to Kendoshi, Kagome introduced herself. "I am grumpy Kaze's lieutenant, you may refer to me as Kage," she stuck her hand out to shake and he grabbed it without a thought.

"Lovely maiden, I am Kendoshi, one of Sesshoumaru-sama's generals from the north. My clan helps watch the northern edge of the western boarder and reports back to Sesshoumaru-sama," instead of shaking her hand, he brought his mouth down and brushed her knuckles with his lips causing Kagome to blush in the dark.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kendoshi-sama."

"The pleasure is all mine," his masculine voice was low and when he finally let go of Kagome's hand he had a little smirk on his face.

"How the hell did you sneak up on us without us sensing you! And give some respect to your superiors," Kaze brought both their attention back to him.

"This weak, powerless kitsune used one of her abilities," she pouted only to cause Kendoshi to laugh straight out. Kaze just seemed even more aggravated, "and I only respect those that deserve respect. Anyways, Kendoshi-sama, are you going to be staying for dinner with Sesshoumaru-sama?" he nodded, "Great! Let's go before we're late!" She grabbed both their arms and dragged them to the dinning hall just as a servant exited.

"Kage-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama instructed me to find you and tell you dinner is ready."

"Thank you," when the servant left, Kagome knocked on the tall oak doors before entering. At the head of the long table was none other than Sesshoumaru. To his right was a fox demon that had cream coloured hair and tail. His ears were also cream coloured but were tipped with black. He wore armour and had a sickle with a chain around his waist as a weapon. His haori and hakama he wore under the armour had different shades of green allowing him to blend very well in the forest. Judging by his appearance he was an illusion kitsune. He was currently giving a report to Lord Sesshoumaru about the region he watches over while a female fox sat beside him stroking her large belly.

The female fox had gorgeous reddish orange hair that went passed her knees and surprisingly had humanoid ears with tips though. She had an elegant face as she regarded the people standing by the doorway but her gaze lingered on Kagome the longest as they've never met before. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of orange with flecks of golden yellow reminding Kagome of the warm sunset. She was most likely a fire fox or more commonly known as red kitsune. She was wearing a formal black kimono with pink sakura blossoms scattered around the edges. Her red coloured tail lay on her lap as she continued stroking her round belly. It was clear that she was pregnant and was down to her last month or two.

She nodded at Kaze and Kendoshi and turned her gaze to Kagome. She gave a warm smile and Kagome returned it. The kitsune that was talking to Sesshourmaru earlier had finished his report and was now starring at Kagome. When their eye's met, Kagome couldn't help but let out a little gasp.

* * *

(A/N: I think fanfic likes messing with my writing. When I save the changes they change all my ' and " into question marks. So I have to go through everything and fix it. So if I missed a few you know the reason why. I've got to do math now. I wonder if I'll get sleep tonight... so people be greatful I updated tonight.) 


	5. His Parents

(A/N: Yes... yes... yes... I know this chapter is kind of short. But I'll update another chapter soon. Think of this as an early Christmas gift. I'll definitely update another chapter right before new years if that makes anyone feel better. I'll also try to update my other story. I'm thinking of changing the summary for _Kissed by the Heart_. Well enough of that, let's get on with the chapter.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I'll make it loud and clear; **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO** (although that part hasn't been mention much...)

* * *

Chapter 5: His Parents 

"Shippo?" it wasn't very loud but apparently it got the attention of both the foxes sitting at the table. Kagome shook her head sadly at the depressing thoughts of her adopted kit, "Sorry, it's just that your eyes reminded me of a friend of mine. You two look so much alike, almost as if you two were related. But he died."

"No harm done miss," replied the male fox but the female fox had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ship-po... I like the name. Koi, would it be alright if it turns out to be a boy that we name him Shippo?" the female fox asked her mate.

"Sure, love," the male fox replied with a loving voice.

'No wonder they resemble Shippo-chan... he has his mother's hair, ears, and personality while he looks so much like his dad... green eyes, cream coloured tail, the same slender face... yup they're related!'

Kendoshi was motioned to the seat on Sesshoumaru's left and then beside him sat Kaze. Kagome beside Kaze and was somewhat facing Shippo's mother. After Kendoshi's report about the north, the food was then brought in. They ate relatively peacefully and had small talk.

By that time, Kagome had introduced herself as Kage and found out that Shippo's dad, Isamu, was the general in the south and Shippo's mom, Arisa, was his second. As Kagome's suspicions were correct, Kendoshi was Kouga's father. His second was none other than Kouga. Luckily Kouga had business to take care of like bringing Ayame back to the North.

"Kendoshi, will Kouga be at my castle tomorrow?" All of them were finished their meals and was startled by Sesshoumaru's question.

"No, milord, it will take some time for him to return the Ayame-sama to the Northern lands. I will tell him that you wish to see him," Kendoshi replied and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Isamu, Kendoshi, Kaze, and Kage you will meet me in the dojo at dawn tomorrow. I would like to test out your skills." All four of them nodded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I watch? I would like to see how much their abilities have improved."

"If you wish Arisa," seeing that everyone finished their food Sesshoumaru also dismissed them.

Kagome exited through the door and made her way over to one of her favourite gardens. Kagome made her way to a large sakura tree in full blossom. Even in the night, the garden had an enthralling look to it. Looking to her right there were two figures shrouded in the dark making there way over to her.

"Kage-sama, what a coincidence meeting you here," the voice came from the taller figure. Stepping out of the shadows, Kagome caught a wisp of cream hair, "My mate and I were just coming out for a nightly stroll."

"Isamu-sama, Arisa-sama, I was just out here looking at the stars and getting some fresh air. I'm not used to being stuffed into a room," Kagome turned her gaze at the glittering stars that littered the sky, "It's a wonderful night isn't it?" The foxes turned their attention to the clear sky and just enjoyed each other's company.

"So Arisa-sama, when are you due?" the red kitsune blushed a pretty pink that didn't go unnoticed by both Kagome and Isamu earning only small chuckles. Playfully hitting Isamu's arm, Arisa answered Kagome's question,

"I'm expected to go into labour by the full moon after this." Kagome located the sliver of a crescent moon that was going to be a new moon in a couple of days.

"So about thirty days?" looking back at the couple she saw Arisa nod, "why don't you join me? It doesn't seem very comfortable standing there." Both foxes smiled and walked under the tree and sat down beside Kagome.

"So what's a rare breed like you doing in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle?" without looking at Isamu, Kagome answered his question.

"I was a traveller, and I came across a village that mentioned that Sesshoumaru-sama's general needed a second. At first I just wanted to meet him but I don't know I guess it's just the fact that he seems so lonely that I want to take up the position." Isamu's eyebrow quirked up while Arisa just kept quiet and listened to their conversation.

"Don't tell me you're falling for our lord?" this caused little giggles to come from Kagome.

"It's not like that. I think of him as an older brother, although I just met him," 'me and Sesshou? Now that's funny.'

"Hey Kage-sama, there is something different about you from other youkai isn't there?" the soft whispers from Arisa startled the two other foxes.

"Well... I guess you could say that... but then again there isn't a living soul that is exactly the same," Kagome looked at the red haired fox who was glancing at the sky intently.

"No that's not what I mean. It's more how mostly all youkai have a bloodlust but you..." Arisa let the sentence trail. But after awhile she smiled warmly and turned her gaze to Kagome, "You are truly something special. Although I don't know what it is you're hiding, I have a feeling I would be able to trust you with my life."

"As have I. This might sound strange because we just met but I have a feeling that I owe you something in life. It is as if you have protected something or someone important to us before..." there was a slight pause where Kagome actually thought about what they were talking about until realization hit her. 'Shippo-chan...', "Ah... think nothing of it... I think the travelling is making us drowsy. My mate and I will retire for the night. We will see you at dawn, Kage-sama"

"Hmm? Yeah... goodnight," Kagome turned her attention from the edge of the forest where she thought she saw a flash of white back to the retreating couple, "I'll see you two in the morning." When there were back inside and out of the hearing range, Kagome melded back into the shadows and headed in the direction of the flash.

* * *

(A/N: I wonder why no one commented on Kendoshi. O well. I hope you enjoyed this. Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.) 


	6. A Meeting

(A/N: The last day of the year 2005. The last hour too where I'm from. I hope every has a happy new year and happy holiday! This is a new years present for all those people who had kindly reviewed asking for an update. And like I've promised, you guys get a chapter right before the year is over. I hope everyone enjoys this! Happy New Year!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

_In the clearing _

"Kuronue, we've already got what we're looking for, so why are you so tense all of a sudden? We've left those demons a mile away," a low masculine voice was coming from a figure on a branch of the tree. The leaves parted in the moonlight, giving Kagome a vision of a white flash which she presume was the colour of the demon's cloths. Underneath the tree the demon dress in white was in, was a winged demon who had his back to the tree's shadow Kagome was hiding in. His black hair held in a high ponytail, black cloths and white sash rustled when a breeze blew by. On top of his head was a tattered looking hat. His pointed ears were strained for any unusually sounds. He was around nine inches taller than her and like the other demon said, was tense as if someone would attack at any moment. Kagome shifted through the shadows to get a better view of the trespassing demons.

"It's not that… there someone in the shadows… and they're really close," that statement caused Kagome's movements to falter… 'He can… sense me?'

"Kuronue?" the man clad in white jumped down and stood where the black figure was…

"Crap…" Kagome swore under her breath. She spun around to see the winged demon smirking at her while casually leaning against the tree.

"I thought I sensed another kitsune in the shadows," Kuronue stood up from his position, "You are very talented. I barely caught the wisps of your aura." Kagome was still in shock that she had been found out. In such a quick speed that caused the shocked Kagome to catch her breath, Kuronue appeared behind her and held her firmly against his body. Kagome's reflexively started to struggle but found out it was just a waste of energy. He had her arms pinned down with one arm while his other hand held both her hands together so she wouldn't be able to claw at him.

"Let go of me," Kagome voice was low and dangerous promising pain later on. If Kuronue wasn't used to hearing threats all the time, he might have shivered at her tone of voice.

Leaning down, Kuronue had a sudden urge to run his tongue over her ear just to see her reaction but refrained. He kept his voice low while bringing both of them out of the shadows into the moonlight where his partner was,

"Only when you answer a few questions," Kagome tried to suppress that shiver that went up her spine but… his warm breath on her ear had stirred up some strange feelings. 'Stupid hormones… stupid demon… stupid me for getting caught…'

"Oh that's where you've gone…" the figure in white was clearly a fox demon, a silver fox to be exact. He had gorgeous silver hair that tumbled down his back. He had two silver tails that was just a few inches from the ground. From what his cloths revealed, he had a toned body and a nicely chiselled chest. His golden gaze travelled up and down her body taking in all her luscious curves and dips. Kagome growled out in frustration when the kinky fox kept checking her out. That was until their eyes met. She couldn't help but look beyond the cold gaze to the beautiful eyes.

He was in a similar situation. Her eyes drowned all reasonable thoughts that were in his head. 'She has the most beautiful eyes I've every seen… and she had a nice body too.' Just then a breeze brought him a foreign scent, 'wild flowers and rain… enticing…' finally tearing his eyes from her he brought his gaze back to the smirking demon behind her who was aware of the attraction between the two foxes,

"So you left poor little me here while you went and got yourself a vixen? That hardly seems nice." His laugh deepened when the dangerous gleam in her eyes deepened. Laughter filled the clearing from the demon behind Kagome, which only heightened her urge to strangle them. 'Great first I'm discovered, then I'm captured, was checked out by a kinky kitsune, and now they're laughing at this whole situation! Dammit! And I'm still not being freed!'

"I guess you could say that. She was the one lounging in the shadows spying on us." The playful gleam in the eyes of the silver head demon disappeared to only be replaced by a dangerous glare. "Youko, you're not going to try to kill her at first glance are you?"

"No, but you did say she was spying on us. Why?" his voice was low and threatening.

"You may refer to me as Kage if you wish. You two are trespassing on the Western Lord's lands. I merely came to find out why," Kagome was startled when Kuronue let go of her. "So why are you two here?"

"We were simply passing by and decided that this was a good place to rest," Kuronue had appeared beside the glaring Youko. It seems that Youko wasn't so trusting of Kagome especially after hearing that she was spying on them.

"Resting? I just heard from Youko-san that you 'left the demons a mile away' what did you mean by that?" Kagome raised her eyebrow while keeping a close eye on both of them. Suddenly a smug look replaced the dangerous gleam Youko had on his face.

"So you heard that part? We've just stole some youkai's precious jewel. And if I'm not wrong, they're still trying to catch us."

"Thieves? Would one of you care for a spar? I'd like to compare my skill level with some experts." 'Besides I want to know if I will be able to catch some legendary thieves if I have the need to,' she thought, knowing who she was dealing with. She saw Youko shrugged while Kuronue shook his head indicating a 'no'.

"You two go ahead, I'm going back to the den with our prize. It was nice meeting you Kage-san." In a fluid motion, Kuronue took out a small dagger and sliced the small brown pouch by Youko's waist and melded into the shadows.

"Just because you're a pretty vixen don't think that I'll go easy on you," 'Oh… how I want to wipe that smug grin off his face…' pulling out her normal swords she got into a fighting stance that she had learned.

"Don't worry I'll hold up. Why don't you draw your weapon?" Youko ran a claw through his hair, casually plucking a seed out and transforming it into a rose, "A rose?"

"Beautiful ne?" he drew it to his nose and sniffed the luscious scent it was producing.

"I guess… but I don't see the point…" They stood still waiting for the other to move first. After awhile Kagome got fed up of the mental battle and charged first. One sword aimed at his stomach while the other was ready to defend. Kagome was inches away before she jumped back. What replaced her now vacant spot were multiple vines from the surrounding vegetation.

"Oh… so you're fast on your feet too? What fun…" in a swift flick of his wrist, the rose in his hand turned into a whip minus the thorns, "I don't want to hurt you too badly. Besides this is only a friendly spar." He had a gleam in his eyes that made Kagome uneasy.

"Fine with me, I still have to meet Sesshoumaru-sama later for a spar," Kagome's statement caused Youko to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with that grumpy dog?"

"It just turns out that I'm one of his general's second," She approached the withering vines that shot out at her, "I'm new at this army stuff but I thought it would be fun for a few years or so." Kagome easily sliced her way through the vines that surrounded her.

"Is that so?" Youko sent his whip towards her swords but only met the earth, "What the…" sensing someone behind him he focused his ki into the vegetation there, "You must have practiced a lot with your shadow abilities to have moved so fast."

"What can I say, when you've really have nothing else to do," her swords made a perfect arch as she sliced off the three vines behind her in one swing, "you tend to practice your abilities," Kagome had to suppress a growl when the stupid vines just kept replacing the ones she just chopped, "You know these things are really annoying." Kagome continued to slice at the vines for a few more minutes; when the vines just doubled and there was laughter from the one who was controlling it, Kagome just snapped, "THAT'S IT!" sheathing the sword in her right hand, Kagome drew Hogosha. She concentrated her miko powers into it until the sword glowed an eerie blue. She slashed at the surrounding plants and they turned to ash.

"That's better…" Kagome sheathed Hogosha and drew her other sword.

"So… this is interesting. You're a miko and a demon? That makes you a forbidden one. You need to be cautious of this secret. Not many youkai are trusting towards a forbidden one and for you to be a miko will cause even more distaste," he gave Kagome a toothy grin, "However, you're still a beautiful vixen." Kagome tried to fight the blush that was appearing on her face but she was fighting a losing war. "Did you know that you look very adorable when you're concentrating on your emotions?" At Kagome's death glare he just laughed harder.

"You know, you're infuriating!" Kagome charged at Youko with both her swords ready for damage. The clearing was filled with the crackle of the whip. Kagome dodged to her right but the whip gingerly wrapped around her weapons, "Damn it…"

"Now… now… why so much cussing and especially from a lady?" he tugged on his whip to only meet another tug on the other end, "Oh so the little vixen still wants to play?" with one last quick tug, Youko wretched Kagome's weapons away from her. The two swords landed harmlessly near him. He lashed out the whip before Kagome had enough time to pull out her other swords. The whip wrapped around her wrists tightly restricting any other movements.

"Now what will you do my vixen?" his smirk grew when he heard the annoyed growl from the other end. Kagome started to struggle but to no avail. She just seemed to get stuck more in his plants that started to wind itself around her legs causing her to be stationary. Youko stepped closer to the panting girl. A single clawed finger delicately lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"My… my… you've got such beautiful eyes," that statement caused Kagome to blush crimson and wretch her chin from his claw. Getting another hold of her chin, his mouth caught her mouth. Kagome was stunned. Here was a gorgeous male kitsune kissing her. His tongue ran across her bottom lip causing an unfamiliar feeling to shoot up her spine and unconsciously made her gasp and shiver. His tongue took the chance and slipped into her mouth. It caressed her tongue, coaxing it into giving him a response. Kagome's mind froze and let her body instinctively act on its own accord. Her tongue caressed the length of his tongue causing them to both moan into their kiss.

Youko's tongue ran across one of her fangs causing a delightful shiver and her to mew in pleasure. One of his arms found its way around her waist while the other was pressing her head firmly against his own. The two of them finally broke apart breathing deeply while Kagome came out of her dazed state. When her mind finally comprehended what had happened Kagome blushed ten shades.

"I… uh… I better get back…" Youko gave an arrogant smirk at her while she stuttered.

"You tasted divine, Kage-chan. I do hope we meet again," he retracted his energy from the surrounding plant life and left the clearing but not before catching her turn even redder.

"Stupid kinky kitsune." Kagome looked at her clothes and decided to take a quick bath and then maybe doze off for a few hours before meeting up with Sesshoumaru. Heading back to her room, Kagome did just that before retiring for the night.

* * *

(A/N: I'm thinking of making this a Youko and Kagome pairing rather than Kurama. When I finish this fic I might write a sequel depending on whether if Youko dies... I hope you guys don't object it being Youko instead of Kurama's complicated life. If people actually read these, tell me what you think.) 


	7. A Glimpse of Power

(A/N: Yes people it's a miracle. I finally updated. Or, if you were wondering, I'm not dead... It just took me a very long time to decide to open this document up and start typing. Well, now that I have nothing else to say, you people can start reading now. )

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho does NOT belong to me.

* * *

_Morning_

The Sun's warm golden glow cascaded the horizon, announcing the beginning of sun rise. Kagome stirred at the warm feeling on her skin before bringing a hand up to her face rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the pile of cloths, weapons and armour. Slipping out of bed, Kagome stripped of her white sleeping yukata and pulled on a white fighting outfit. It had a light blue snowflake design decorating around the sleeves of the haori and the leg of the hakama and some silver bordering the hem. She strapped down her armour she got from Kai and headed to the counter by her bed. Kagome quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail with small braids laced throughout it. She quickly strapped all four of her blades to her hip and looked over to her counter. Quickly applying a little silver eye shadow and some gloss, Kagome dashed out of her room and went directly to the dojo.

It took Kagome five minutes to get to the dojo. Carefully, Kagome slid the screen door open to reveal a large room that could have fit ten of Sesshoumaru's true forms. There was also a high roof that allowed a lot of movement. Along the long walls were thousands of weapons ranging from different types to different sizes.

"Hmm… it seems I'm early," Kagome said to no one in particular. She settled herself on the floor against the wall. Resting her eyes, Kagome waited for the arrivals of the other generals. After another few minutes, Kagome felt the aura of Sesshoumaru getting closer to the screen door before hearing the door slide open and reveal the feeling of eyes on her. Unaffected, Kagome kept her eyes close,

"Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama,"

"Kagome. Why is it that you prefer to be called Kage?"

"No reason really, I just want to keep a low profile."

"You call being Kaze's second a low profile?" Seeing Kagome shrug off the statement, he started to scan the walls for suitable weapons. After another few minutes another two demons entered into the dojo,

"Sesshoumaru-sama," two melodic voices came from the doorway, one male and one female that resembled the two youkai she was talking to the night prior. Peeking one eye open her suspicions were confirmed, it was Isamu and his mate Arisa.

"Ohayo Isamu-sama, Arisa-sama,"

"Ohayo Kage-sama. You seem a bit tired this morning," the concern laced through Arisa's voice caused a small reassuring smile to appear on Kagome's face.

"I didn't sleep very much last night, that's all. I'll be fine." Just then the other two generals entered the dojo. Kagome abruptly stood up and dusted off her hakama and barely listened to the morning greetings

"Ohayo Kage-sama," looking up Kagome met the blue eyes that belonged to the wolf general.

"Ohayo Kendoshi-sama." After a quick smile, Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru who had finally picked a sword off the wall.

"Kaze, I'd like to see if you have improved," without warning Sesshoumaru raised his sword and raced forward and swept an arch to only meet the length of a scythe, "seems that your reflexes have improved."

Kaze drove forward pushing Sesshoumaru back. Sesshoumaru used his momentum and flipped Kaze behind him and pinned Kaze by his neck with his claws while both his legs pinned Kaze's arms one either side and the sword was resting right next to Kaze's ear. Kaze's scythe lay beside them harmlessly. Kaze brought his feet upwards and got a hold of Sesshoumaru's torso and with immense strength, flung him back on his feet. Kaze jumped to his feet and grabbed his scythe and went back to a defensive position.

Extending his hand, Sesshoumaru created a long whip that glowed with his energy. He raised his arm and skilfully lashed out at Kaze. Using his scythe to counter the strikes, Kaze barely dodged the first three lashes before getting hit twice one on his chest and another on his arm. The blood from the gapping wounds dripped on the floor leaving some small bloody marks.

"Your speed needs to improve," yanking the sword from the ground, the panting Kaze got up from kneeling on the floor, "Kendoshi, I'd like to see your skills."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," from behind his brown pelt of fur around his back, Kendoshi drew out a chained sickle. Both opponents went into a defensive position and the rest of the generals moved back to give them some room. Kendoshi was the first to move. He had amazing speed and rounded behind Sesshoumaru launching his chain in attempt to capture his feet. At the last moment Sesshoumaru jumped to the side avoiding the chain. Kendoshi dove forward with his blade while manoeuvring the chain to move to the side. Sesshoumaru used his sword and deflected the chain while jumping over Kendoshi, kicking him in the head and landed gracefully on the ground.

Kendoshi skidded to a hault and whipped around. He sent his blade towards Sesshoumaru aiming for his midsection to only get it wrapped around Sesshoumaru's sword. With a flick of his wrist Sesshoumaru had successfully disarmed Kendoshi. Kendoshi made a quick dash hoping to get to his weapon before Sesshoumaru, but no luck. He halted in his steps by a blade to his throat.

"Learn not to only depend on that one weapon," he lowered his weapon and allowed Kendoshi to retrieve his weapon while he scanned the rest of them. Kagome was still sitting up against the wall watching them eerily. His gaze lingered on her for a split second before turning to Isamu who was standing near his mate.

"Isamu," Sesshoumaru waited until Kendoshi went to the sidelines and Isamu came up before shifting his pose to one who was on guard. Isamu reached into his pockets for some leaves and flung them out causing it to give the illusion there were actually 3 of him in the room. Sitting up Kagome took note and finally found this match to be an interesting one.

'Impressive, he's actually got his scent onto the 2 illusions, and he added some of his energy into them so they hold his aura,' Kagome inspected the three of them and they looked exactly alike down to the clothes, shoes and accessories. 'Let's see if these things can fight.'

Each one of them reached for the sword that was attached to their hips and charged at Sesshoumaru. One of them jumped up and pointed his sword downwards aiming for his head. Another one made their way around back and started to charge while the last, real one walked up in front of Sesshoumaru read to deliver a blow when possible. Sesshourmaru charged forward narrowly escaping the two of them and made a swing for Isamu. Isamu stood there and blocked just in time. Sesshoumaru jumped into the air gracefully escaping the two illusions that charged at him and halted at the spot he was just at.

Sesshoumaru landed expertly behind all three of them. Simultaneously, all three of them charged at him moving harmoniously with each other. Sesshoumaru surprisingly kept all of them at bay and managed to get a few cuts on Isamu, but he himself was sporting a few cuts here and there and some scratches on his armour. After awhile, Sesshoumaru knocked the real Isamu to the ground and had his sword pressed to his neck.

"Call off your illusions," with a flick of his wrist Isamu dropped the illusions and the green leaves fluttered down onto the ground. Sesshoumaru sheathed his weapon and went to the walls in search for another weapon. Heaving a heavy sigh, Isamu got up from the ground and went to stand by his mate.

"So Kage-sama I think you're up," Kagome looked up from following Sesshoumaru's movements and smiled brightly at Isamu.

"You were great out there."

"Thank you for your compliment, I'm sure you'll be great yourself," Kagome smiled at the compliment and watched as Arisa checked all his cuts just to make sure that none of them were too deep.

"Don't count on that too much Isamu-sama. We've never really seen what she can do and besides how well would a small girl like her hold up against Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome snapped her head back to the source of the voice only to see Kaze with a smug grin.

"Now Kaze-sama, Arisa-sama puts up a good fight against Sesshoumaru-sama if not better than you and I and she's a female also," Kendoshi strolled forward and gave Kagome a wink, which caused her to giggle a bit.

"Don't worry Kaze-sama. I'll give you a good show." Kagome stood up and dusted off her white clothing, mindful of her armour and weapons, and headed to the middle of the dojo. Sesshoumaru leisurely walked back to the middle, opposing Kagome with a few metres that separated them. She wrapped her tail around her waist so it will not get in the way of the fight. The new weapon he picked out along with his sword was a whip with a metal blade on the end. From the looks of it the whip was made out of dragon's hide, a very durable material.

Kagome stepped into her battle stance and inched her hands towards her normal blades.

"Kage, draw your other blades," without another word, Sesshoumaru pulled out his whip and sent it forward at an alarming pace. Kagome did as she was told and pulled both Hogosha and KageMusha out of their sheaths. Kagome countered with Hogosha as her other blade sliced down hoping to cut the whip into two but with no luck. Sesshoumaru expertly flicked his hand and directed the whip out of the sword's path.

He quickly retaliated by moving his hand from left to right then up. The blade at on the other end followed his exact movements precisely. Kagome dodged and blocked a few of the attacks with her sword but it she still had a shallow cut on her arm. Sesshoumaru repeatedly attacked her and she defended all the while not getting more than a scratch or scrape on her.

The whip lashed out on her again. This time, it wrapped neatly around Hogosha. Kagome pulled in an attempt to dislodge the whip away from her sword but failed to do so. She glanced up. Sesshoumaru drew out his blade and charged towards her. Instinctively, she sent a bit of purifying energy through her sword before realizing what she's done.

The energy traveled up her sword and to the other side of the whip. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a little before it returned to normal. He dropped the whip before it did anything more than a minor burn. He narrowed his eyes at Kagome who had a horrified look on her face.

Luckily for her, she didn't release enough energy for the rest of the people in the room to figure out what had happened. The only one who knew her secret was Sesshoumaru.

"I yield," announced Kagome. She knew she couldn't go on with the training without an explanation towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and flexed his hand a bit, assessing the damage without anyone but Kagome noticing.

"Che. I knew that girl didn't have it in her to fight against Lord Sesshoumaru," said Kaze arrogantly.

"You did very well Kage-sama," smiled Arisa.

"Thank you," Kagome said while smiling politely.

"This'll be the end of today's session. Kage, follow me to the library," Sesshoumaru stated. He sheathed his blade while walking out of the dojo.

Kagome glanced at her blades sadly before sheathing them and following Sesshoumaru up to the library. The walk was entirely too quiet and too long. She caught up to him as he entered the large room. Kagome slowly went through the doors and closed them softly.


End file.
